


The Unexpected Abode

by Nagabelle



Series: Unexpected [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagabelle/pseuds/Nagabelle
Summary: James Potter died without making a will.  Harry inherits (and gets) more than he expected.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Unexpected [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/76771
Comments: 15
Kudos: 280





	The Unexpected Abode

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, so. I didn't mean to write this. I mean, I knew I was going to have them move to Godric's Hollow eventually, but this just sort of arrived, fully formed, in my head at 2am. It could be a prologue to the Unexpected Activist, but really, it stands on it's own merits.
> 
> If 'merit' is really the word. Which I expect it isn't, because this is just an excuse for a lot of fucking in a new place.

Severus could feel the prickle of wards as he stood outside the Potter House in Godric's Hollow.

"Wow, it's really old." Harry said, wide eyed as he stared up at the building which was a bit bigger than the cottage Severus had been expecting.

"And it's in Wales." Severus said, editing what he really wanted to say, which was 'And it's in sodding Wales.'

Harry had clearly picked up on the subtext. "What's wrong with Wales?"

Severus folded his arms and tucked his hands into his sleeves. "It's damp." 

"Says the man who lives in Scotland." 

"Too many sheep."

"Again, fairly sure that's also true of Scotland."

"I don't think it's that much bigger than our flat in Edinburgh." 

Harry sighed. "So we sell it and buy a bigger flat in Edinburgh."

Severus blinked at that, and realised he was being childish, and that if Harry was the voice of reason, things were going very badly indeed.

"Sorry. It was your father's house, and I didn't like your father. We're not going to sell off a family house just because your father was a dickhead."

Harry let out a short squeaky giggle. "Dickhead?"

"I've been spending too much time around teenagers, I'm picking up the terminology." Severus looked around the surroundings. "Shouldn't your grandfather be here by now?"

As if on cue, Nymphadora Tonks (call me Tonks, please) arrived in a crack of apparition and terrible fashion sense. She stumbled a bit then gave Harry a brief hug. "Sorry I'm late, Uncle Charlie got a bit overexcited and had a funny turn. He's not going to be able to make it. Mum's staying with him to make sure he doesn't do something stupid, which leaves me on lock-keeper duty. James scrubbed almost everyone else off the wards when he became an auror."

Harry looked concerned. "Is he going to be okay?"

Tonks shrugged. "Probably. He just forgets sometimes that's he's older than God and tries to do too much. We can check in with Mum later if you want, but first…" Tonks pulled a large key out of her pocket. "Harry Evans, son of James Potter, and heir to all his worldly possessions I hereby pass to you formal ownership of the Potter House in Godric's Hollow." She dropped the key into Harry's hand, and Severus felt the flutter of the wards accepting Harry with barely a token resistance. 

"Um." Harry stared at the key. "So, we can just walk in now?"

"Nope." Tonks said cheerfully. "Now we have to persuade the wards to let in your better half."

They both turned to look at Severus, who grimaced. "I was hoping the bond would see to that."

Tonks shook her head. "Aurors are a suspicious bunch. It's going to take a bit of blood from both me and Harry to get you in. Me because I've been here before – Uncle Sirius brought me here when I was just a little scrub for a barbecue when James first moved in, and Harry because it's his house now." She plucked an ugly brooch from her cloak and held the pin out. "Harry, just copy me." And with that she stabbed her thumb and stepped up to the front door.

"I Nymphadora Tonks of House… erm… Black, do ask that Severus Snape of House Prince, the bonded alpha of Harry Evans of House Potter, be admitted access to this house." Then she slapped her bleeding hand down on the door.

"House Black? Didn't they disown…?" Harry started to ask, but Tonks interrupted him.

"Yes, but since Sirius was the one who brought me here, he sort of undisowned me by naming me as a member of House of Black when he let me through the wards." She then paused and turned to Severus. "Um, Professor, how much does Harry know about the rest of the Black family? For example, does he know about mum's sisters?"

"I have more family?" Harry looked eager, and Severus, who had been putting off this conversation for a while rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut.

"Shit. Okay, probably not the time, but long story short, my mum had two sisters, Narcissa, who is married to Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix, who is dead."

Severus was looking at Harry, and was relieved when Tonks didn't elaborate on the death of Bellatrix, only realise with a horrified fascination that Harry was putting several clues together, and coming up with an entirely accurate conclusion about Draco Malfoy's true parentage. He could feel the Unbreakable Vow he'd made to never to disclose the details of Draco's conception and birth lurking in the back of his head, waiting to pounce, and did the only thing that he could and blurted out. "Bellatrix and your father killed each other."

Harry's side of the bond went blank.

"Oh, very tactful, Professor." Tonks said, putting an arm around Harry. "You sure you want him in your nice new house?"

Harry took the brooch, stabbed a finger and mumbled a garbled version of the ritual phrase. It seemed to be enough, because Severus could feel the wards reluctantly dissipating in front of him.

"Sorry, Harry. I did not mean to drop that on you like that." Severus cautiously put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I…" He trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence. Harry gave him a calculating look, that absolutely said 'we will discuss this later', and placed the key in the lock of the door.

The door didn't budge.

"Oh, oops." Tonks waved her wand and muttered a bit. "It was all under a stasis charm, but that should have sorted it."

The door swung open into a narrow and slightly untidy hallway. That the house was under a compression charm to make it smaller than the original was immediately obvious.

"Tonks, how big is this house, really?" Severus asked.

Tonks could clearly feel the charm straining to contain the natural dimensions of the house. "Oh crap. A stasis charm on top of a compression charm?" She rummaged about in her large pockets. "I really should have read the paperwork. Or listened to Uncle Charlie. He did say something about not letting it explode."

"Explode?" Severus and Harry said in unison.

"Found it!" Tonks said, pulling a crumpled bit of parchment out of a pocket. "I'm going to do this in sections – room by room - to relieve the pressure gradually. _Hic incrementum parva._ "

Severus barely held onto his breakfast as the hallway lurched around them into a much bigger receiving hall. "What the buggering fuck, Tonks?" He reached out to settle a probably antique jade floo jar, which looked about to fall off the suddenly revealed mantelpiece he was now standing next to.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Tonks said. "I'm just following the directions."

Harry, green-faced said, "Do you mind if I… _det non lente._ "

Severus felt the house gently unfold around them. It felt much much bigger. "Oh."

"Wow, nicely done, little cousin. What was that?" Tonks asked, looking in surprise at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Just an unpacking charm. The Dumbledore School might be a bit shit compared to Hogwarts, but they do teach us a lot of practical magic around housekeeping and maintenance. You should see Hermione's plumbing charms – she developed a whole new way to get hair out of drainage grates."

Severus reminded himself to be amused by that later. Right at that moment though, he was taking stock of the newly revealed house. The narrow hallway was now a good sided room, with a black and white tiled floor, floo access on his left, a line of old-fashioned cloaks hanging from hooks in the wall to his right and a wide doorway standing open straight ahead.

"Ugh, is that a real elephant's foot?" Harry asked, poking at an umbrella stand which had appeared next to the front door.

"Probably," Tonks said, cheerful dark humour apparent. "I wonder if there's stuffed elf heads – Sirius said his mum had loads."

Harry gave Severus a look which he could only take to mean, 'What the fuck is wrong with you people?', then turned and headed deeper into the house. Severus cautiously followed.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry said, looking up the beautifully carved wooden staircase that ascended up at least another two floors. "Is this a castle?"

"It's a small manor house." Tonks said, tapping a glass case holding a stuffed owl. "A Potter ancestor married the daughter of someone important, I think, and this was the dowry."

"Small?" Harry said, his eyes round. "I lived in a cupboard for ten years. That was small. This… is big."

"You should see your granddad's house." Tonks handed Harry the parchment she'd been holding. "You can always compress this place down like James did. The instructions are on here. I think he just used the kitchen and a living room downstairs, and a couple of bedrooms upstairs. I don't really remember much about how he had it." She picked up a copy of the Aberdare Times, dated September 1893. "You should be able to spot his rooms fairly easily, since they'll have stuff that's not from the stone age. Ooh, I wonder if the barbecue pit is still here!"

Tonks opened what looked to be a semi-concealed servant's door. "I'm going to hunt for the barbeque stuff. We should get that house elf that's in love with my Mum over, and we'll have a bit of a housewarning." She dashed off.

"Did she mean a 'housewarming', or do I have to light a fire somewhere to show the house who's the boss?" Harry asked, sitting down on one of the plushly carpeted stairs.

Severus barely registered the question, his hands itched to open doors and explore. The first door opened into a light and airy room, probably originally a morning room, but had clearly been taken over by some long dead Potter with a musical bent. There was a piano, a harpsichord, a rack holding flutes and pipes, and a beautifully polished cello. Severus made a mental note to make sure Dobby knew how to care for these things before he touched them.

The next door opened into a long billiards room, the table was covered, but when Severus checked, the green baize was in perfect condition. He tried to keep calm while his inner self – the boy raised in poverty – danced a jig and cackled in glee. Two rooms in, three if you counted the receiving room at the entrance, and there were already enough antiques to fund a very comfortable lifestyle!

Sensible adult Snape, reminded the capering boy Severus that none of these things belonged to him. Boy Severus pointed out that Harry wasn't likely to give him the heave-ho just because he was rich. But just in case, he should probably remind Harry what a good shag he was. Maybe over the billiards table?

"Ooh, Severus, come see what I've found!" Harry yelled from another room.

It was a sauna. Attached to the side of a room that had probably been used for duelling practice, judging by the faint scorch marks on the wood panelling. Severus enjoyed a brief mental image of the two of them duelling, which quickly morphed into a mental image of him defeating his omega prize and claiming his just rewards. Like a nice blow job in the sauna.

Before he could act on any sexual fantasy he might have of fucking Harry in every room of the house, Harry was off again, this time tearing up the stairs.

A grand dining room was on the next floor (Harry spread over the table, like lunch), and next to it was a stunning drawing room with two walls of windows looking out onto the gardens (pressing a naked Harry against the window and fucking him from behind, exposed for all to see), with an adjoining library that almost distracted Severus from his carnal ruminations, until he spotted a copy of Osian Morgan's 'Sex Magic for Omegas' on one of the dust-free shelves. Severus knew for a fact that the book had been banned for 200 years for being 'too depraved for respectable omegas'.

The next room was clearly the master suite, with a dressing room and adjoining bathroom. Severus's control snapped, he slipped behind Harry and wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling them tightly crotch to arse, and cast a probably redundant cleaning charm at the bed. "Tell that cousin of yours to stay in the garden for a bit."

"Um, now?" Harry said, clearly surprised.

"Now," Severus replied, groping at the front of Harry's trousers. "Before I bend you over the side of that bed and fuck you so hard we break it."

Being so close to Harry as he cast the _patronus_ charm sent a shiver of power though Severus, and drained the last dregs of sense out of his head. He was vaguely aware of Harry making quick excuses to Tonks and the silvery form disappearing, but he was most focused on getting Harry's arse bare.

"Severus, for fuck's sake… ungg." Harry's voice was muffled as Severus pressed him face down into the brocade bedspread.

Severus heard fabric rip, but didn't care, he tugged hard at Harry's clothes until at last, he could see his target. Acting on impulse, he sent a wandless magical jet of lubricant up Harry's arse at the same time as he slapped down hard on Harry's right arse cheek and then thrust home into tight glorious heat. Harry was being particularly squirmy, so Severus shoved in harder and as an afterthought, tugged Harry's head back by his hair so he wasn't smothered.

"OW!" Harry yelled. Then "FUCK!" Everything after that was just noise as Severus thought of nothing but fucking his rich, powerful and pretty omega as hard as he could. It was only a minute or two before Severus smelled the distinctive scent that meant Harry had come all over the antique bedspread. Severus pulled out, rolled Harry over, and slammed back in again. The angle wasn't quite right, so he pulled Harry's left leg up and sank right in to the root.

"Too much! Too much!" Harry moaned weakly, as Severus fucked with abandon, going as deep and hard as he could, making sure to rub hard on Harry's oversensitive pleasure gland. In no time at all Harry was hard again, and Severus felt the ridge of Harry's cock against his stomach, rubbing quickly to another orgasm. This time, with a bellow, Severus came to a shattering climax too, emptying himself deep inside Harry.

Severus collapsed to one side on the bed, dimly aware of Harry panting breathlessly beside him.

"I may have something of a kink for powerful omegas." Severus said as way of an explanation for the abrupt fornication.

"Um, powerful?" Harry asked, still flat on his back.

Severus reached over and popped open the buttons on Harry's shirt so he could fondle Harry's tits. "Trust me, you're very powerful."

"Get your hand out of my bra, Severus. I am done for the day. Possibly the week." Harry slapped weakly at Severus's hand.

Severus rolled back on top of Harry and, with a bit of rearranging, replaced his hand with his mouth. "Mmm hmm." Severus agreed, licking around Harry's hard nipple.

"Oh God, you're going to do me again, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Severus said, moving his mouth to the other breast. "It's your fault for having such lovely tits, and then springing antiques on me without warning."

Harry's giggles didn't put Severus off at all, they just made Harry's tits bounce in an appealing way, which lead to Severus finding out that Harry was quite ticklish, and fairly quickly lead to Harry on his knees and elbows while Severus carefully pushed back into Harry's bruised hole.

"Ow, ow, ow. Slowly, Severus." Harry said, pulling away a bit.

Severus let his Alpha side growl out, "Stay. Still." Severus nudged forward, and the tip of his cock popped in.

"Ohhhh…" Harry's moan wasn't entirely one of pleasure, but Severus knew it wouldn't take long for Harry to get past the discomfort of being opened up for the third time in an hour and start enjoying himself. He curled around Harry's back as he slid slowly in, and gripped Harry's tits again, one in each hand.

Severus had meant to keep things slow, but Harry's loud moans meant Severus's body took over and set a brisker pace than was probably wise, which made Harry moan and shout even louder – a very pleasurable feedback loop, which came to a loud and mutually satisfactory end some ten minutes later.

The house seemed very quiet when Severus roused out of his post-coital daze.

"I wonder if Tonks is still here." Harry said, sitting up gingerly and casting quiet repairing charms on the tears in his clothing.

Severus shrugged back into his underwear and trousers, which he belatedly realised he'd only shoved down as far as his knees. He shuffled over to the door, and as soon as it opened, a flying paper plane swooped through and embedded itself in the tufty mess of Harry's hair.

"What the fuck?" Harry plucked it out of his hair and it unfolded into a message. Harry's cheeks went a fetching shade of pink and he groaned. "I am never going to be able to look her in the face again. I hope you're happy, you big pervert." 

He handed the letter to Severus.

> Dear Harry
> 
> Well, I'm off to the pub to recover. I'd better get an invite to your first party here, because I definitely deserve it. I managed to get Dobby through the wards unaided. The last I saw of him, he was in the kitchen stuffing cheese in his ears.
> 
> Silencing charms. Learn them. Love them. USE THEM.
> 
> Love Tonks.
> 
> P.S. The ward stone is in the pantry if you want to tone down the wards a bit. I wouldn't fancy having to part with blood just to get Amazon packages of jumbo lube through the door.

Severus couldn't help smiling. "I think I like your cousin." 


End file.
